Terrance Wakeland
"What I'm saying is that it's so beautiful. Ally, I... I just can't... let it live. You ever feel that way? Like there's something so beautiful... so beautiful you can't let it live to show you... to remind you of how ugly you are?" Terrance Wakeland is a serial killer who appeared in Season Two of Criminal Minds. History A freelance musician, Terrance worked as a security guard at the failing recording studio A&L in Mount Vernon, New York. Pretending to be a music producer, Terrance murdered both Keisha Andrews and Vickie Williams, recording their voices in the studio beforehand. To keep the authorities off his trail, Terrance made the deaths look like random hate crimes by painting swastikas on the bodies. Prior to that, he had attempted to kill a girl named Gail, but failed when she didn't fall for his ruse. In Fear and Loathing, he goes out to meet talent-show winner Sandra Davis in the park one night, Terrance is confronted by her ex-boyfriend Ken, who he shoots in the chest. Approaching the hysterical Sandra after killing Ken, Terrance demands she get in his car and, when the girl runs, Terrance chases her and beats her to death, inflicting several post-mortem stab wounds to the body. After killing Sandra and dragging her body to the curb, Terrance paints a swastika on Ken's car. Having been unable to get a recording of Sandra's voice, Terrance drove around her house on a few occasions, but eventually moved on, killing another girl named Naomi Dade. Terrance later takes Ally Hadley to the studio sometime after Naomi's death, recording her singing before drugging her. As Ally grows disoriented, Terrance begins ranting and beating her, but is incapacitated when the girl kicks him in the groin before running outside. Finding Ally weakly asking for help from a police officer, Terrance convinces the cop that Ally is his younger cousin, that she had snuck out, and gotten high on something. Claiming that he is going to take Ally home, Terrance begins to leave with her but is surrounded by the police and BAU and is arrested by Morgan. Profile Terrance was a sexually-motivated killer who found release in something he took from his victims, in his case their voice. The profile created by the BAU described him as a black male in the age range of twenty to thirty-five who would be intelligent and a smooth talker, able to make people around him feel at ease and easily gain the confidence of his targets. Modus Operandi Under the guise of being a music producer, Terrance would approach his victims at places such as churches and talent shows, offering them his card. When the girls arranged a meeting with him, Terrance would have them perform at A&L Studios, keeping a recording of their singing as souvenirs, and drug them with a GHB-laced water bottle before brutally beating them. Terrance would then finish his victims off by stabbing them in the chest, dumping the body in a public place, and painting a swastika on their face to make the murder look like a hate crime afterwards. During the park killings, he shot Ken Newcombe, who was Caucasian, in the chest with a handgun in order to get him out of the way, and beat Sandra Davis to death, stabbing her post-mortem. Real-Life Comparison Terrance appears to have been partially based on Wayne Williams, a double murderer and the suspected perpetrator of a series of murders of at least twenty-eight African-American children and adults. Both were African-American, targeted and killed African-Americans (though Terrance targeted mostly women while Williams targeted mostly male children and adults), around the same age, and did some work in the music business. Known Victims * Gail * Keisha Andrews * Vickie Williams * The double homicide at a local park: ** Ken Newcombe ** Sandra Davis * Naomi Dade * Ally Hadley Appearances * Season Two ** "Fear and Loathing" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category:Season Two Criminals Category:Killer Cops